


All Damn Day

by Rio



Category: FF7, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Avalanche, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meteor, Morning After, One Shot, Pseudo-Vampire, Valenwind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rio/pseuds/Rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One encounter leads to the next, and an odd sort of friendship builds between them- Something that steadily forms into something more, upon a certain blond's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Damn Day

It had been a few months in when Vincent seemingly withdrew from his anti-social demeanour towards his fellow AVALANCHE members, going so far as to contribute to group discussions with his own unique ideas and views. Though Vincent wasn’t a figure of authority amongst the group, his word was of importance, and was respected accordingly.

In a sense, he had begun fitting in- In his own, awkward way. He had begun to enjoy the company the members provided him.

When reading alone one day in the AVALANCHE head-quarters , he was approached by Cid- The boisterous and far too obnoxious blonde pilot that seemingly always had a cigar dangling loosely from his lips. He regarded Cid with a nod of acknowledgement, continuing to read and only pausing in his efforts when the blonde man spoke, smoke wafting his way.

Vincent turned the book upwards, showing Cid the cover wordlessly before resuming his reading, Cid grunted and folded his arms across his broad chest, leaning back into the sofa with a drawn-out sigh, though for several moments said nothing more.

“Is there something you would like to ask me?” Vincent questioned quietly, marking his page and closing the book in his lap, turning his head partially, red eyes on Cid.

Cid let out a chuckle, a pleasant rumbling sound that Vincent found himself enjoying the sound of, if not drawn to. “There’s a lot of things I’d like to ask ya’ Vince, but I’m not about t’give ya a hard time about them.”

He smiled, flashing sharp white teeth and hopped up from the couch, leaving a confused Vincent in his wake.

 

\---

 

The odd occurrence became a daily one, and if Vincent hadn’t known better he’d have thought the blonde pilot was more than ‘curious about his whereabouts.’ In a few short weeks, calm and collected Vincent Valentine had become more than just an acquaintance to Cid, and had even come to enjoy his company.

It was only a few days later that Vincent had began feeling... Strange, in every sense of the word- This feeling emphasized as a freshly-showered Cid collapsed on the sofa beside him. Vincent hadn’t been reading, but remained quiet as the unsettling feeling increased, the smell of the blonde man strong in his nostrils, and the urge to touch him almost overwhelming.

Twitching and tense, Vincent remained oddly quiet, and Cid regarded him warily, stroking his stubbled chin as his mental-gears turned. It was when Cid spoke that Vincent lost it, red eyes flashing as he launched forward, latching onto the blonde man who let out a shout of surprise, frozen as the closeness of the ebony-haired mystery registered, Vincent’s hands roaming silently with his face pressed into the crook of Cid’s neck... Was he smelling him?

A slick tongue darted out, meeting the skin of his neck and Cid relaxed, the attention almost welcomed, even in his state of surprise. “V-Vin.. What..” His words melted into a low groan as Vincent sunk his teeth into the flesh of his neck, suckling on the fresh wound, tongue continuing to dart out, dancing over Cid’s veins, pausing to find his pulse. Vincent hummed in approval, the thrumming against his tongue pleasant as his non-clawed hand slid up Cid’s shirt, revelling the feeling of his surprisingly soft skin. It was when a firm hand shoved him away that he snapped back, slowly returning to reality with a look of confusion on his face, Cid’s blood on his lips and smeared over the man’s own neck, a bruise steadily forming.

Vincent Valentine was at a loss for words, and rather than questioning, he stared in confusion at the bite-mark and very prominent bulge in Cid’s pants.

Oddly enough, Vincent too felt aroused, his clothing becoming much too hot, and the taste of Cid’s blood lingered on his tongue. Vincent’s tongue darted out to swipe over his reddened lips, and his eyes flashed again- Cid’s hand shot out to stop him as Vincent attempted to launch again, who was horrified of his actions.

“What... What are you doing, Vin...?” Cid started, concern in his eyes though he looked to be hesitant- As if unsure of something.

“I... I’m... I’m Sorry, Cid.” Vincent clipped quickly, ashamed and humiliated as he abruptly stood up in a flurry of red and black, about to storm off before large, muscled arms enveloped him, a voice of steel invading his ears. Vincent nearly melted in Cid’s arms, entirely too confused as he leaned into the warm embrace.

“It’s... It’s Ok Vin.”

It made sense, at that point in time- and it made sense as Vincent turned to return the hug, and was swept up and brought into Cid’s bedroom.

 

 ---

 

Vincent gasped- an odd sound from the normally unreactive man- As Cid swallowed him whole, tongue slipping along the underside of his erection with his cheeks hallowed, while humming in approval. Vincent had long ago buried his hands in Cid’s short, slightly damp locks, while he quivered underneath the larger man.

Trying not to rush through their first time, Cid shifted away, grinning slightly at a half-naked Vincent who’s ruby eyes remained unfocused, while he panted heavily. His senses had, in all sense of the word... Gone wild, Some hyper-sensitized while others dulled down- The loss of control wasn’t all bad, though.

This was especially taken into account as Cid’s slicked fingers slid into his entrance easily, and Vincent didn’t even wince in discomfort. Such lewdness was not something Vincent could even be considered capable of, but as he rocked himself against all three of Cid’s digits, partially-stifled noises escaping his mouth- Cid could see otherwise.

A sudden flare of anger overtook Vincent, and he growled when Vincent didn’t proceed in his actions... He knew how it worked, Vincent was no virgin, and he wanted... No /needed/ Cid to hurry up.

Understanding where Vincent was coming from, he withdrew his lubed fingers, wiping them off on the  towel he had previously used to dry off, and for extra precaution measures, withdrew a condom, an eyebrow raised in question.

Vincent shot him a look, and Cid chuckled slightly as he tossed the packet aside, lining himself up with Vincent’s tight entrance and without hesitation- slipping himself inside the warm, slick sheath. Vincent tightened around him, head tossing back momentarily as Cid’s cock brushed against his prostate. He nodded quickly, a look of urgency settled on his face.

Taking the hint, Cid withdrew part-way only to ram himself full forcedly back inside the hot cavern, low groan mixing with Vincent’s gasp as the sable-haired man’s hands wrapped themselves around Cid’s biceps, and easily pulled himself upwards, arms instinctively wrapping around Cid’s neck as he burrowed his face in the crook, once again nipping and sucking as his hips moved in accordance to Cid’s thrusts, A couple of slow rolls leaving Cid absolutely speechless.

In their heated love-making, the outside world went unnoticed, the only importance at that point in time each other’s bodies, and their own needs.

Cid slowed as his release neared, giving slow but hard thrusts as he attempted to regain himself, a fist curling around Vincent’s leaking cock. Each stroke matched his own thrusts which quickly regained their tempo, speeding up to something of a frantic pace, and growing uneven as Vincent climaxed hard, releasing a low, throaty groan as he came in thick white spurts, Cid following soon after, seed shooting deep inside of Vincent.

The pair rode out their orgasms, clinging to each other desperately before collapsing in a heap of grunts and pants, refusing to let each other go even as sleep claimed them.

 

\---

 

Upon a quiet awakening, Cid paused, shifting slightly at the feeling a something warm pressed against him. It came to his sleep-fogged mind at an alarming speed, and he nearly groaned. Vincent was still out cold.

He chewed his lip almost thoughtfully as he gazed at the body pressed against him, making the slight mistake of shifting his hips. Almost embarrassingly- to anyone other than the boisterous blond smoker- his softened cock remained firmly buried inside of his companion. The sight brought back an all to familiar heat in his loins, said length steadily hardening inside of the other man.

He released a rough curse, throat slightly raw, and made to pull out before Vincent stirred, clenching around Cid’s member unintentionally as his body stretched, back arching inwards, the dip that lead up to his backside tantalizing.

Cid nearly whimpered.

 

A/N: Up to reviewers if this should be continued or not.  Go go go 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ValendWind fic I posted a few months ago on FF, I meant to make it more than a one shot... but with time and loss of interest, that's exactly what it is. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
